


The Gold Morning Breaks.

by PresumptuousPal



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Death, Drabble, Other, Reapers, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresumptuousPal/pseuds/PresumptuousPal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronald became a reaper by dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gold Morning Breaks.

The golden morning breaks.

Russet curtains parted; exposing the 3-pane window, the world outside alive, moving. Sunlight’s beams glimmering in for moments before hiding behind a cloud. The spring peace seemingly changing to bitter cold winter in seconds. Rain pattering against the window with silent thuds. Allowing the gloom to take over, gray to fill the room. Pain. The noises around him echoed in and out, though, there were no noises. There was no one and nothing there. The blood quickly dripped from his wrists, deep gashes slitting up his arm, in a trace of his veins. It burned it felt as though fire was burning up his wrists…in a cross…he slid upwards slowly then sideways, quickly. All at once all his feelings…all his senses…what was happening…he felt cold…his wrists burned…the edges of his vision were whitening the tears in his eyes overflowing. 

He hadn’t realized he was crying the blur had stayed in his eyes vision tuning in and out…the pain was sickening he couldn’t really cry out he couldn’t really do anything. His body shook lightly against itself, on his side, his wrists against his chest the blood drops pooling on the hardwood floor beneath him spilling through the cracks…the quietness began to enclose him a slow suffocation as his last breaths were taken had it been minutes? Seconds…hours? It felt as though it’d been forever but at the same time not…the noises that weren’t there began to fade as quickly as they’d come…the light had become darkness at last he tried to blink but his eyes were already closed. And everything was gone. Everything was over. The pain. The hurt. The only thing left now was the vessel that carried the soul. Except the soul had already gone.


End file.
